The Gun
by QueenWolf12
Summary: We all have friends in this world. Some better friends than others. Friends do favors for one each other and keep things secret. Some things are best left that way. Rated T for sucidal actions.


**This is just an idea I had for a while you know. Besides I firgured it was time I do some Zane and Atty. It's my first story with the two. Also I decided to write this because of how people view Zane. I mean he may be cold but do people ever think maybe he felt pain or soemthign befpre the show? No. I don't think so. So I thought this would be a good story to write with these two. Sorta of a story about how friends save and or help one another. Sometimes you or they don't know it.**

**Also it was way to late for me to spell check so I'm very sorry about that!**

**I do not own yugioh gx or trust me it wauld have gone a whole lot deeper into their family lives.**

We all have friends in this world. Some better friends than others. Friends do favors for one each other and keep things secret. Some things are best left that way.

My name is Attcus. My best friend in this whole world is Zane. You know by looking at us you would not belive that is my best friend in the world. Well you see it wasn't always like that. I can remebver what brought us close and what the days lending to it where like. I never knew that part of him. _No one did_. But I guess that old saying is true..you can't judge a book by it's cover...........

_(flash back)_

I was on my way to Duel Acdemy. I couldn't believe it and I was beside myself! I just had to talk to someone. That is what I did when I was happy beyond words! So I turned to the boy next to me. He was pale. Very pale. He had a greenish blue colored hairvand he was very thin. "Hey my names' Atticus!" I say happly.

He just looks at me and then back down to the book he's reading. I don't give up. "I said my name is-"

"I heard you." He cuts me off.

"Oh then what's you name? What you reading?"

He lets out a sign and puts a book mark in his book. "My name is Zane. Zane Brain Truesdale." He has the deadest glare I have ever seen. "If yo umust know I'm reading a book that my step mom gave me for the ride."

"Oh you have a step mom? What's the book name?"

"Yeah I have a step mom. The book is called each little bird that sings and I'd like to get back to it please!" He says giving me a look that just reads leave me alome.

"Alrigiht man." I say and conutne to waiting to get to the school. For the first time ever I can not wait to get to school.

I got my room number once I got my uniform. Before I went to my room I walked around a little while. I wanted to get a taste of teh land you know. See what I had gotten myself into. I found thier beach and let me tell you breath taking. I was looking forward to surfing those waves.

After some time I decided to go and find that boy from the plane. You know Zane. I looked around for a while but even though I got some girls eyes I couldn't finid him.

"So much for a new friend." I told myself after giving up and heading to my room.

It didn't take me long to find my room. But once I openned the door my eyes light up! "ZANE!" I caled openning my arms. "COME GIVE YOUR OLD PLANE BUDDY A HUG!"

Zane's eyes got huge. "God no!" He cried once I wrapped my arms around him. _So yeah I was a little over friendly. _"Get off of me!"

After our "reunion" he grabed my schudale that had my room number on it. He held it up to his. "Fuck." He mummbled as he gave me back my schudale.

"Looks like me and you are roomies!"

"Yeah it's....great."

After that we had nothing to talk about. So we just kept unpacking. I don't know why but I really wanted to be his friend. Maybe I thought he needed a friend or maybe it was that I thought I had meet him before. But I wanted to break the ice. I mean we had to live together in this room for three years so it would be better if we got along.

"Isn't she cute!" I say shoving a photo of my younger sister Alexies in his face. "She's five her but she's thirteen now! If you ask me she's gonna be a heart brealer I mean boys are already eyeing her!"

"Yeah she is cute." Zane said calmly.

"So you got any siblings?"

"A brother and sister."

"Older or younger?"

"Sister is three years older and my brother is two years younger."

After that their was some silecne that I could tell Zane didn't mind but I hate to be in the quiet. So I thought of somethign else to get us talking again. I mean the last one didn't go so bad so maybe I could keep them going.

"So you finsh that book?" I ask. " By the way what was it about?"

"Yeah I finshed it before you got here," He says," it's about this girl who grows up in a furenal home. She has to deal with her anouy bratty cusien Peach and then her dog dies at the end."

"Oh...sounds good." I say not that insterseted. "Oh hey my family runs teh furneal home!" I say thinking of it.

"Really? That's sounds kinda cool." Zane says as he folds some socks and puts them in a drawer.

"Most people think it's creepy." I say taking a seat on his bed next to him.

"I wonder why." He teases. "But then again I guess since I look like death I would think it's cool.

For some reaosn that comment makes me and Zane brust out laughing. I had thought he was a little gothic looking but to hear him say he looks like death seemed funny to me.

"Here let me helo you unpack." I say reaching for his bag. But just as I do so Zane queitly grabes it from me. "Don't touch this bag! Don't look at it! Don't even think about looking in it or else! " He tells me coldly.

"A-alright." I say in shock. That cut me off graude. One minute we were getting along and laughing the next he's acting like I just took the thing that's keeping him alive. What the hell does he got in that thing?

After dinner me and Zane where just chilling in our room. I was still sorta freaked out about the bag thing and all kinds of ideas of what could be in it ran threw my head. It was late and Zane was reading...again. What was with this dude and his books anyway? I mean I have never know someone to read that much.

"Hey umm...Atticus.."I look up at the sound of Zane talking to me," sorry about earler."

"Don't sweat it." I say. "Hey umm..I'm gonna get a shower. " I say pointing to the shower.

"Alright save me some hot water."

Once Zane got into the shower I layed there stairing at that bag. I know it makes me sound like a creep but I had the worset feeling about what was in it.

A week or two had gone by. Zane and me we'ren't talking as much anymore. It was strange. I thought we were really getting along but I don't know. So I decided that since Zane is anit-soical that I could help him out a little!

"Zane!" I called as I ran up to him one day.

"Atticus?"  
"Hey Zane I was thinking about joining some clubes so I thought you'd-"

"NO!" He cuts me off and conutiens to walk away from me.

"NO wait! Dude why not join the book clude? You like to read and I'll join it with you!"

"No!"

"WWHHHHYYYY!" I wine.

" Yeah I like to read Atticus but I like to read by myself." Zane tells me coldy.

I think of something else. " Well I could teach you to surf."

"Atticus why would I want to learn to surf int eh first place I mean..never mind." Zane says and walks faster. But just as he leaves I hear him mummble " Doesn't matter..I want be here to learn it anyway."

"What was that?" I ask.

Zane freezes up. For the first time since I meet him he seems very freaked out and uncomfortable. "Zane?"

Without a word he just walks off. I keep calling his name but he doesn't answer me and just keeps going, Leaving me in wonder.

The week fly by after that. Zane hasn't talked to me in a long time. I have tryed to talk to him again because as the days go by I can tell something is wrong with him. I even heard him crying one night. Yeah I had gone to sleep and got woken up by him openning that bag of his. Then I heard him lock himself in the bathroom and cry. I couldn't understand what he was saying thought.

The morning is what changed how I thought of my friend. That day is sorta the day we became friends. I had woken up and had reliazed Zane had already lefted. I thought I had over slept but when I looked at my clock I found out that I had gotten up early. Also my alram was unset. Why would it be? I went over and cheecked Zane's. His was set but to the afternoon. That was strange. Zane always got up real ealry.

I went down to get some breakfast. For some reason I really wanted to find my roommate. I had no clue why but I just wanted to more than anything at that moment. I decided to skip breakfast and go and find my roomie. I'd feel better once I found him.

I looked forever but I couldn't find him. I don't know why but my heart was pounding in my chest. "Hey Atty. " A friend of my calles me.

"Hey man have you seen Zane?" I ask in a panice.

"Who?"

"The guy that I'm sometimes with! He's real pale, tall, thin, like a blue green hair color!" I say in frustration. "Dude he kinda looks like death!"

"Oh him....yeah he went to the bathroom last time I saw him." My frined tells me. "Said that you wouldn't couldn't come out of you'll bathroom so he had to get ready in teh school one."

"Thanks!" I say and race off towards the bathrrom. Now I know something is wrong. I mean why would he lie about that?

After hunting my roommate for a good thirty minutes I walk intot he restroom I know he's in. I see the bag by a stall. "Zane I cry!"

No answer. "ZANE I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!"  
"GO AWAY ATTICUS!"

"Zane I have no clue what your up to but dude we can talk about this."

"NO WE CAN'T!" I HEAR HIM SCREAM. " THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! IT'S ALMOST OVER SO JUST FORGET IT!"

I kick open the stall my frined is in and grabe him by the shirt and pull him down. What I saw scared me half to death. Zane had a gun to his head.

I was on the bathroom floor fighting Zane for a gun. That guy had his hand on it pretty tight. And for a someone who was so thin he was a good fighter.

"Just let me do it!" He cried.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you kill yourself!" I say almost getting the gun.

"Why not! i mean what do you have to lsoe if I'm gone!"

"I'll lose my friend!" I say getting my hands gripped onto that weapon.

What?...Never mind that it's too hard!" Zane screamed. "Just let me end it!"

"What's too hard?" I ask as I grab the gun from him.

"Everything!" I screamed on that floor. "Everything. My mom going nuts...my Dad not giving a damn about me and my sister and brother. Having to leave with a new mom, go to a new school, and have a whole new life! It's too much!"

As I watched my friend break down I did the only thing I could. I put that gun back into the bag and I picked my frined off the floor.

From that day on me and him started to get closer. I burried that gun and me and him just put the thing behind us since we where the only guys who knew about it. We talked more and hell I did try and teach that guy to surf but it never worked out. Like how he tryed to get me into books. We became friend because of that day. I don't know how we did it either. Neither does Zane. But because we where there for each other maybe that played a role in it. I mean like they say you can't judge a book by it's cover so you know that whole thing me and Zane went threw...yeah we don't tell people because it just wouldn't make sense to them. My whole point is because of that us helping each other and oddly that gun we became friends.

**My lord that is a bad story right there! But still it had to be wrote. But I did write it at like midnight and I had just got over a stiep throat and a virus so cut me some slack and please review. **


End file.
